


Привязанность

by 11regnullla



Series: Привязанность [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attachments and Affections, M/M, Psychological Drama, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: Действие происходит после четвертого сезона (2017), но жизнь героев далека от обещанной в его финале идиллии.Про то, как люди понимают себя и других, не понимают себя и других, рвут старые узы и затевают новые и ловят других людей, которые тоже мало что понимают.





	Привязанность

Привязанность.

Глава I

 

*****

Лестрейд встречает Джона в неожиданном месте. То есть - в самом обыкновенном и случайном месте, а не там, где привык его встречать.

\- Привет! - говорит он, - Давно ты у нас не показывался.

\- Мне вроде незачем у вас показываться.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну... Я больше не ношу портфель за одним сыщиком.

\- В смысле?

\- Мы не работаем вместе. Он не говорил?

\- Нет... Возможно, он считает, это временно? - находчиво добавляет Лестрейд.

Джон смотрит на него со спокойным, хотя и мрачным недоумением:

\- Временно?

\- Тебе нелегко. Это понятно... Но Шерлок умеет ждать, хотя по нему и не скажешь.

Джон приподнимает бровь так, будто Шерлок - это он и будто этот Шерлок собирается назвать Лестрейда идиотом:

\- Грег, давай проясним. Я не работаю с Шерлоком. Я не живу с Шерлоком. Шерлок не ждёт моего возвращения. Шерлок отказался от моих малоценных услуг. Сам.

Да, Лестрейд чувствует себя идиотом. Отступать некуда, идиоты, как пешки, движутся только вперед:

\- А... как Рози? Как ты с ней...

\- Спасибо. Хорошо. Шерлок оплачивает няню. Хотя не должен. Это я говорю на тот случай, если ты вдруг зайдёшь на Бейкер-стрит и миссис Хадсон будет оплакивать его бессердечие.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я в порядке. Мы слишком долго цеплялись друг за друга. По ошибке хватали кого попало и тянули за собой на дно.

Джон резко взмахивает рукой и проходит мимо Лестрейда. Только минуту спустя тот понимает, что это был жест прощания. Ни жест, ни все остальное ни на что не похоже.

***

После подробного изучения странного дома со странным трупом (все в этом деле настолько странное, что Шерлок соглашается поучаствовать) они заходят погреться в тёмное кафе.

После долгой паузы Шерлок отрывается от невразумительной еды и смотрит на Лестрейда взглядом, на который как на леску нанизываются незаданные вопросы:

\- Ты видел Джона.

\- Сейчас я должен спросить, как ты догадался? Но это очевидно: я давно спросил бы, как дела у Джона и как быстро бегает Розамунда, если бы не...

\- И он сказал тебе, что я его выгнал.

 

\- Примерно так. Джон, которого я знал, сказал бы: все же я врач и хочу сохранить профессию... Или: у нас возникли небольшие разногласия... Или ещё что-нибудь, бесконечно далекое от всякой скандальности. Впрочем, может, я никогда не знал настоящего Джона...

\- Может, не существует никакого настоящего Джона, отдельного от того, что он есть?

\- Джон есть то, что он есть... Логично. Но совершенно бесполезно.

 

\- Просто ты не видишь того, что есть. Почти никто не видит. Почти никогда.

\- А ты?

\- Знаешь, моя сестра очень хорошо управляла людьми. Хорошо в том смысле, что люди рассыпались в пыль от нескольких её прикосновений. Эффектное безумие, безумная эффективность. Поэтому она и сидела в бетонной башне, пока ей не стало совсем скучно.

\- И там она видела все как есть?

\- Она видела то, чего нет. Дыры, зияния, провалы в человеческом сердце. Она сама была провалом. Моим провалом. И конечно провалом Майкрофта.

\- А ты? - упорно переспрашивает Лестрейд

 

\- А теперь у неё появилась почва под ногами, - говорит Шерлок, продолжая не слышать его вопросы, - Она играет Баха и потеряла интерес к экспериментам с вечно отрицательным результатом. Не потому что сломалась, а потому что дошла до того, что есть.

\- Думаю, у Эвр ремиссия, потому что у неё появилась семья. Она получила людей, на которых имеет права.

\- Права?

\- Ну, я бы назвал это привязанностью, но не уверен, что Холмсы используют подобный словарь.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на Лейстреда и говорит без всякого выражения:

\- Боюсь у нашего старого спектакля больше нет зрителя. Ты можешь говорить со мной, как с любым человеком, знающим слово "привязанность" и все остальные слова.

\- Так что случилось у вас с Джоном?

\- То, что нельзя исправить, можно прекратить. Я это сделал.

\- В смысле?

\- Расстался с Джоном.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Не важно. Тебе нужно было подтверждение, что я его выгнал - вот оно.

Лестрейд чувствует себя так, будто его вытряхнули из собственного тела. От растерянности он переспрашивает самое неважное:

\- Мне было нужно?

Шерлок уже заказывает у стойки что-то крепкое.

\- Я был уверен, что Джон и есть самая большая твоя ... привязанность, - говорит Лестрейд.

\- И что это меняет?

\- Возможно, ничего. "Я её любил, как сорок тысяч братьев любить не могут..."

\- Ты играл в школьном театре?

\- Никогда не поднимался выше могильщика.

\- Цитируй больше. Шекспир придаёт твоей мысли отчётливость.

\- Ну что же, вот тебе: "Никто не победил Антония. Антоний побеждает сам себя"

\- "Быть не могло иначе. Одному Антонию Антоний был по силам. "

\- "Рука, мечом вписавшая в скрижали деяния славы, в сердце обрела решимость уничтожить это сердце".

\- Как патетично, - бормочет Шерлок, - "Всегда безумьем было желать недостижимого".

\- "Нельзя быть Цезарем и совершать жестокость".

\- "Величье только в шаге, которым завершают все дела, приостанавливают перемены, и после спят и спят..." Этим все кончается.

\- Есть ещё пьесы с хорошим концом, - говорит Лестрейд, но Шерлок уже поднимается с места и машет ему рукой.

Они идут куда-то мимо туалетов и кладовых, дальше узкий коридор изгибается, в тупике доживает свой век пара колченогих стульев.

Шерлок поворачивается и вдруг, не снимая пальто, начинает расстёгивать рубашку.

Лестрейд видит уже пожелтевшие синяки и ссадины, опоясывающие грудную клетку.

\- Похоже, тебя пинали ногами.

\- Не в первый раз.

\- Я думал, он пришёл в себя.

\- Он в себе. Я дал обещание, которое не исполнил. Джон слишком мне верил, чтобы теперь просто закрыть счёт. Пока мы рядом, он выбивает из меня невозможное. Но невозможное не поддаётся ни моральному, ни физическому воздействию.

Мутный жёлтый свет заползает под чёрную рубашку Шерлока и Лестрейд, движимый как будто тем же электричеством, протягивает руку туда, где его шея переходит в плечо. Ему странно, что это просто кожа, то, к чему легко можно прикоснуться и даже повредить. Шерлок вздрагивает от прикосновения, но не отстраняется.

\- Мне жаль... - говорит Лестрейд.

\- Мне тоже жаль. Джона. Противоестественная близость с тем, кого ненавидишь, не полезна, утверждает криминальная статистика.

\- Так ты веришь, что существует естественная близость?

\- Я имею в виду исключительно близость в пространстве, - отвечает Шерлок и вдруг приближается. Его губы ложатся на щеку Лестрейда.

Лестрейд отступает. Пространство между ними сразу заполняет ледяной воздух. Он и забыл, зачем люди бывают вместе - так теплее. Шерлок берет его лицо в ладони, глядя прямым, но каким-то рассеянным взором, как луч прожектора, потерявший цель. Шерлок достигает его губ так мягко, что Лестрейд почти не замечает, когда начался поцелуй. Лестрейд чувствует давление возбужденного тела и вдруг понимает, что это его собственное возбуждение: это он сам бьется о плотную ткань и встречает удар с другой стороны. Губы Шерлока уже на его шее - дошли до полоски воротника и застыли на границе.

\- Ко мне? - спрашивает Лестрейд.

***

Лестрейд включает свет, а Шерлок выключает. Он сбрасывает пиджак и внезапно застывает, облитый заоконным фонарным светом, будто и такого света слишком много. Лестрейд идёт на кухню за портвейном. Должно помочь. Когда он возвращается, Шерлок сидит на кровати в одной рубашке. Лестрейд глотает из горлышка и передаёт ему. Тот отпивает, но смотрит сквозь, словно Грегори стал прозрачным.

\- Черт, ты уже чем-то закинулся?

\- Снимаю тремор.

\- Ты забыл, как это бывает?

\- Я мало практиковался.

\- Вы с Джоном не...?

\- Нет. Никогда.

Лестрейд садится рядом. Шерлок расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке и обнимает каким-то странным движением. Так обнимает тот, кто сильнее.

\- Черт, ты мужчина, - пытается пошутить Лестрейд, - Я не принял это во внимание.

\- Только не говори, что я это скрывал.

Шерлок расстегивает ремень на его брюках, Лестрейд стягивает с Шерлока рубашку.

Шерлок ведёт шершавыми кончиками пальцев от шеи Лестрейда к соскам, потом к паху, от его легких, но жестких прикосновений разбегаются волны лёгкой дрожи, и Лестрейд хочет остановить её, накрыть, поймать: он легко надавливает на плечи и опускает Шерлока на простыню.

Потом, когда они уже сплелись в непрерывном касании, Шерлок просовывает палец ему между ягодиц и Лестрейд вздрагивает от неожиданного холодка: он не думал, что девственник зайдёт так далеко. Заберётся так глубоко. Вскоре он уже корчится, насаженный на этот сладкий и гнусный стержень, как леденец на палочку. Пальцы движутся и он вместе с ними, как будто он может поймать вовне эту умопомрачительную точку, которую они настигают внутри. Шерлок переворачивает его, подгребает ему под живот подушки, и вдруг Лестрейд чувствует, как из него буквально выпускают воздух, выворачивают наизнанку, и то, что выворачивает, встаёт на его место. Он мечется, но жёсткие пальцы теперь крепко держат его за бедра, а к уху склоняется шелковая прядь, и с шелковым шепотом: "Не бойся. Не бойся" Шерлок впивается в его шею и продолжает вынимать из него дух. Лестрейд почти с ужасом раздвигается под натиском этого тела, которое яростно пробивает себе путь и вдруг отступает, как будто одернутое чутким проводником. И вот он дошёл, дошел он-внутри и он-другой-снаружи: Лестрейда скручивает, как будто всемогущая точка назначения хочет забрать его целиком, но это невозможно. ... нет, невозможно, и вот он соскакивает, и падает, падает, падает, пока не повисает где-то в нетях, дрожа, выброшенный с орбиты.

Он чувствует как Шерлок трогает его плечо, накрывает одеялом, но на самом деле он ничего не чувствует. Не сейчас.

****

Утром Лестрейд просыпается будто ужаленный - от чего-то, что он сперва принимает за паническую атаку. Но это просто боль - умеренная, совсем не возвышенной локализации.

\- Шерлок! - кричит он на всякий случай, сразу понимая, что Шерлока нет.  
Лестрейд зачем-то обходит квартиру, но единственные следы случившегося он носит в себе. Он забирается в ванну и ставит на пол недопитый портвейн. Смотрит на воду, представляя себе рисунок в учебнике, на котором жидкость заполняет сообщающиеся сосуды. А если сосуды не сообщаются... Пустой. Выпотрошенный. Вскрытый. Что за бредовые слова лезут в голову, вот уж действительно пустую. Он слишком давно был один. С отвычки провалился в это странное состояние от обычного секса. "Обычный секс" - это когда трахаю я, а тут трахнули меня. - Когда Лестрейд разрешает себе этот подростковый выпад, ему делается смешно. Можно ещё дать себе подзатыльник.

Он делает очередной глоток. Несколько пурпурных капель по-хичкоковски расходятся в воде. Так или иначе, это был обычный секс. Почему он сидит в собственной горячей ванне с чувством, будто его выкинули из дома в холодную ночь?

Можно позвонить Шерлоку и уточнить, что это было. Дать ему повод в очередной раз удивиться, как это полицейским не замеряют IQ до найма. После грубости, слишком быстро слетевшей с губ, Шерлок добавляет: "Ты умнее остальных конечно". Кривой плод дружеской привязанности. Угнетающее слово - привязанность. Тем не менее, Лестрейд в ней не сомневается. Не сомневался. Он знает, что Шерлок легко рискнёт для него жизнью или репутацией. И что Шерлок не позвонит спросить "как дела?" и не будет отдавать визиты. От чего же его трясет? От того, что вдруг он понадобился Шерлоку сам по себе и узнал, как его мало?

****

Лестрейд зашивается на работе. Взрыв около театра - к счастью маломощный. Объявлен повышенный уровень террористической опасности, людей не хватает. Есть муторное дело, требующее кропотливости и массы времени от обычного полицейского и часа-другого внимания от одного хорошо устроенного ума. Он пишет Шерлоку. Тот не отвечает. Видимо так отвлекся, что не нуждается в дополнительном отвлечении. Ночью, уже падая на подушку, Лестрейд набирает: "Скажи, что ты в порядке". Наутро нет ответа. Ещё через два дня он решается позвонить, но телефон Шерлока отключён. Потревоженная им миссис Хадсон говорит, что Шерлок не появлялся несколько дней. У Лестрейда начинает ныть в желудке. Тянет позвонить Майкрофту. Но Майкрофт или знает, где Шерлок, и тогда это излишне; или не знает, и значит, Шерлок хотел, чтобы он не знал. Не стоит влезать третьим в их отношения. Но сколько себя не уговаривай не лезть в чужую жизнь, получается плохо. Секс разрушает границы между людьми, даже если он совершенно свободен от иллюзий. А впрочем, кто здесь может за себя ручаться? После изнурительного дня Лестрейд меняет костюм на джинсы и отправляется известной дорогой от притона к притону.

 

Лестрейд спрашивает о Шерлоке, божась, что тот будет рад его видеть. Каждый раз ему отвечают, что Шерлока нет. Один раз он не верит и зря тратит время.

В пятом, кажется, по счету подвале стоящий на стреме темнит. Лестрейд вспоминает его досье и делает выгодное предложение. Большая часть его работы - торговаться.

Его тошнит от духоты и местного запаха - не воскурений, а рвоты и грязного тела. Падать на воздух, - говорит Шерлок, но здесь нет воздуха, выдышали, а в вакууме тело, сколь угодно лёгкое, камнем летит на дно. ...Так я дойду до миссионерства: долой наркотики! Выбери крепкие напитки!  
Он идёт по пространству, у стен разгороженному на ниши - как по улью, пчелы которого выбрали не тот нектар.

\- Люди такое бессмысленное дерьмо, что только когда им очень больно, на них можно смотреть без отвращения.

Лестрейд невольно вздрагивает, слыша негромкий, но внятный голос среди почти нечленораздельного гудения наркотического борделя.

\- Ты имеешь в виду физическую боль, или разбитого сердца достаточно? - спрашивает второй собеседник. Лестрейд вздрагивает второй раз и замирает.

\- Разбитые сердца идут пучок по пятачок. Секс сильно переоценён, не слышал? Вот вешали Саддама - и он впервый раз выглядел человеком. Растерянность, смятение, "меня-то за что?" И в первый раз в тупую башку врывается лезвие - за то! Момент истины - это самый последний момент.

\- Значит ты его ещё не встретил.

\- Я принял огненную смерть в моё сердце. Я её оболочка. Я живу только потому, что смерть живёт во мне.

\- Каждый из нас - это бомба со смертью внутри. Может ли бомба притязать на ценность своего внутреннего опыта?

\- Ты хорошо спросил. Я отвечу: не может, пока не взорвётся.

\- Обидно будет, если истина, которую ты узнаешь в последний момент, уничтожит все твои доводы.

\- Можно уничтожить доводы, но не жертвы.

\- Ты умрешь, но ничем не пожертвуешь. Жертва - это отдать больше, чем у тебя есть. А ты ведь не веришь, что можно прыгнуть с крыши и не разбиться?

\- Ты не следил за новостями - говорят, можно. Один мутный чувак сделал это. Какой-то сыщик.

\- Он думал обойтись трюком, этот сыщик. Но не обошёлся.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Добавим огня.

И хотя Лестрейд никогда раньше не слышал у Шерлока этой интонации, он сразу понимает, чего именно они сейчас добавят, и отодвигает занавесь из грязной простыни.

 

Шерлок смотрит прямо на него, отведя от лица стеклянную трубочку - секунду сквозь какую-то необозримую туманность, ещё секунду - с напряженным и трезвым вниманием, а потом опять проваливается в плотную среду, которая преобразует видимость неизвестным Лестрейду способом.

\- Эй парень, ты места себе не нашёл? - спрашивает собеседник Шерлока, сидящий бок о бок с ним на грязном мате.

\- Да, Энди, - говорит Шерлок тем же потусторонним голосом, - Он себе места не находит. А ищет зачем-то меня.

\- Чего он от тебя хочет?

Лестрейд чувствует прилив тошноты. Надо кончать с этим побыстрей:

\- Мы сейчас пойдём отсюда, дружище, - говорит он Шерлоку, - У тебя осталась пара дел на земле. Долги.

\- Мне кажется, долги я отдал, - говорит Шерлок, упираясь в него то ли мутным, то ли издевательским взглядом.

\- Ты сюда за деньгами пришёл? - голос Энди тяжелеет, - неудачное место, чувак, самое неудачное место, чтобы выбивать бабки.

\- Он пришёл узнать, что с ним все в порядке. Он больше не может доверять сам себе. И думает, что я задолжал ему положительное подкрепление.

\- Так ты ему должен?

\- Нет, - Шерлок опять поднимает глаза на Лестрейда, - Нет, но он уверен, что я его обокрал.

\- Шш..., - в последний момент, Лестрейд удерживает имя Шерлока за зубами, - у тебя паранойя от этой дряни.

\- Разве ты не думаешь, что я тебя изнасиловал?

\- Что за дрянь? - вскидывается Энди, - ненавижу пидорские разборки...

Дальше Лестрейд не слышит: звон оплеухи, которую он отвешивает Шерлоку, заглушает остальные звуки. Шерлок смеется и перехватывает его запястье; Лестрейд дергает Шерлока на себя:

\- Я уведу тебя, хочешь ты этого или не хочешь.

\- А пошёл бы ты!... - ревет Энди.

\- Заткнись!

Этого Энди вынести уже не может и бросается на Лестрейда. Они катятся по полу.

\- Волоки его на улицу, - шипит Шерлок Энди, - Не нужно шума.

Они с Энди выталкивают Лестрейда по лестнице вверх. Вышибала не показывается. Лестрейд не сопротивляется - ему самому нужно наверх.

Едва они выкатываются наружу, Энди, худой но сильный, бросает Лестрейда на асфальт и бьет ботинком со стальным передком. Лестрейд корчится от разрывающей рёбра боли, Энди наклоняется и тут Шерлок падает вместе с Энди прямо на Лестрейда и кричит:

\- Держи!

Лестрейд машинально хватает Энди за шею, а Шерлок, давя сверху, запускает руки тому под куртку.

\- Не переворачивай!

Энди хрипит, они зажимают его в клещи, и Шерлок медленно вытаскивает из под бурого свитера какую-то грелку с проводами. Он возится с этой разноцветной кучей, потом осторожно кладёт устройство на землю. Он перехватывает горло Энди, наступив коленом на его запястье.

\- Вот и все. Вставай, Грегори. Звони своим.

****

Уже в полицейской машине Шерлок говорит:

\- Повезло. Ты все правильно сделал.

\- Кто он?

\- Будешь смеяться, Энди - мусульманин. Недавно обратился.

\- Хохочу. Он из какого-то подполья?

\- Да, но не похоже, что его увлекли теологические преимущества Ислама. Энди - добровольный помощник Апокалипсиса. Он верит в очистительный огонь. В великую жертву, в которой все смертное сгорит, а несмертное очистится.

\- Ты, кажется, немного сочувствуешь этой идее?

\- Я не сочувствую бомбам. Я их обезвреживаю. А идеи - они как музыка, и чаще всего - музыка бездарная.

\- Как ты на него вышел?

\- Знакомый дилер упомянул о клиенте, который все время трогал себя за бок, будто у него там грыжа или пистолет. Похоже, не бандит. Я заинтересовался. Энди планировал последний трип перед большим взрывом. И вот мы сутки оттягивали приход страшного суда. Энди хотел рассказать о себе, как всякий эгоцентрик, а может, и всякий человек перед смертью. А мне действительно нужно было кое-что узнать.

\- Почему ты не сообщил?

\- Вы поднимаете слишком много шума, а он мог взорваться в любой момент. Энди не всегда умный, но цепкий и подозрительный.

\- На что же ты рассчитывал?

\- Я поставил на тебя и ставка сыграла.

\- А если бы не сыграла?

\- Тогда бы я сделал другую ставку. С более высоким шансом... экстерминации.

 

В Скотленд- Ярде Энди сначала бесится, а потом как будто испытывает облегчение. Теперь его повлекут, куда он не хочет, и это даст ему силу вновь чего-то хотеть - скорей всего, вещей самых незамысловатых. Он ещё будет бороться за улучшение условий содержания. Лестрейд уже видел такое. Приехали люди из секретных служб. Теперь это их дело.

Лестрейд возвращается в свой кабинет. Шерлок забылся в его кресле, положив голову на стол. Лестрейд понимает, что если присядет, то не сможет встать. Неодолимая тяжесть давит ему на плечи, на рёбра, нет, прямо на сердце. Он треплет Шерлока по плечу:

\- Пора домой. Я вызову тебе такси.

Шерлок с трудом поднимает голову и бормочет ускользающим голосом:

\- Я ... сейчас... Я найду...

Лестрейд вдруг понимает, что это не просто усталость.

\- В больницу?

\- Нет, ко мне... У меня есть...

\- Шерлок!

\- Поверь мне... Домой.

На Бейкер-стрит Лестрейд втаскивает Шерлока в квартиру. Шерлок проявляет чудеса самообладания: по стенке добирается до аптечки, умудряется донести до рта стакан с какой-то адской смесью и даже сам снимает пальто. Тут его и выворачивает наизнанку.

Когда Лестрейд укладывает его в постель, Шерлок бормочет:

\- Типичная смерть наркомана: задохнулся в рвотных массах. Я все ещё её боюсь - вот глупое тщеславие...

\- Спи. Я присмотрю, чтобы твоё тщеславие не пострадало.

\- И ты спи. Сегодня ночью я уже не подохну.

Лучше всего было бы поехать домой. Но Лестрейд не доверяет шерлоковой самоуверенности. Он опускает голову на другой край широкой кровати - только чтобы уравновесить чугунный груз в ногах. И сразу пропадает во сне глубочайшего залегания.

****

 

\- Ты все собирался побеждать меня... Ну, давай, во всех удобных позах. Это всё равно, Шерлок. Снизу я такой же, как и сверху.

\- Ты счастлив? - внезапно спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Какая разница?

\- И никогда не был?

\- Это ненужная вещь. Ты ведь так сказал бы, если бы был в хорошей форме: "ненужная вещь".

\- Скажи мне, человек, такой как ты, как ... ты, может ли он вообще этого пожелать? И что он будет делать, если эта блажь взбредет ему в голову?

\- Я граблю банк не потому, что томлюсь, тоскую, или мне чего-то недостает. Я просто хочу сделать это. У психопатов дорожка от желания к его исполнению не длиннее кокаиновой. Мы не успеваем на ней заплутать.

\- Ты не грабишь банки, Джим. Ты играешь с людьми в исполнение их желаний. Я хочу знать, можешь ли ты радоваться желанному?

\- У тебя забавный тон, учитывая, что в наручниках ты, а не я.

\- Разве мы, психопаты, нуждаемся в чужой вежливости?

\- Ну да, нам она слишком легко дается. Так, чего-кого желать?

\- Ты хотел получать то, что дорого стоит. Вещи, которые стоят дорого, стоят дорого кому-то другому. В сущности, ты хочешь украсть цену, которую люди за них платят. Чужой взгляд. Чужую страсть.

\- В сущности, я - луддит. Я сжигаю вещи, чтобы они уже никогда ничего не стоили. Курс избавления от иллюзий. Я уже любил свою пластмассовую машинку, когда мне было четыре года. В пять - разлюбил.

\- Сгоревшее стоит дороже.

\- Новое слово в ценообразовании. Ох, Шерлок, я туго соображаю после смерти! Ты просто хотел поговорить о себе. "Как бы нам психопатам пожелать невозможного, вместо того, чтобы протягивать всюду наши невозможно длинные руки?" Окстись. Ты и так желаешь только невозможного. И ты не психопат.

 

Шерлок открывает глаза. Не психопат. И даже не хорошо функционирующий социопат. Плохо функционирующий. Впрочем, и это не важно. Сны, которые тащатся за реальностью, а не опережают её, бесполезны. Прости, Джим, ты тоже плохо функционируешь. Интересно только про наручники.

 

Лестрейд открывает глаза и чувствует себя усталым. Утро сорокалетнего человека, спавшего не раздеваясь. Он поворачивает голову и видит затылок, черные кудри на котором сплелись в неразрешимой схватке, как змеи Медузы Горгоны, и, как змеи, отпугивают подошедших слишком близко. И правильно. Надо бы идти домой. Лестрейд садится, матрас скрипит.

 

Шерлок разворачивается, приподнимает голову и смотрит на Лестрейда внезапно ясными глазами. Щека припухла и побагровела.

\- Я разошёлся вчера. Извини, - вырывается у Лестрейда вместо "доброго утра".

\- Что? А... Нужна была внезапная драка, иначе бы мы не извлекли Энди на поверхность. Драку должен был начать ты, и не с ним - он бы заподозрил провокацию. Я получил то, что хотел.

\- И для этого ты просто сказал, что думаешь. Изящное решение, очень в твоём стиле.

\- Я сказал то, что думаешь ты. Поэтому ты не плюнул и ушёл, а дал мне затрещину.

У Лестрейда першит в горле, он кашляет и никак не может прокашляться. Подбородка вдруг касается мокрое стекло. Таки есть кому принести стакан воды. Гештальт закрыт. Лестрейд смеётся и одна судорога гасит другую.

\- Я не думал так о тебе, - говорит он, наконец, - Это было бы нечестно.

\- Я задел тебя. И тебе стыдно за то, чем ты задет. Теперь ты придумываешь причины, почему бы я захотел тебя унизить. И одновременно ищешь мне оправдания. Но я в них не нуждаюсь. Я не хотел.

\- Чего же ты хотел?

\- Заняться сексом? Потрахаться с тобой, так это называют. Звучит грубо? Я ещё не освоил социально приемлемую лексику для интимных разговоров.

\- В общем, нормально.

\- А в частностях?

Лестрейд молчит.

\- Тебе было плохо?

\- Я просто не привык быть снизу.

\- Теперь ты попробовал. И что?

\- Ничего особенного. Ты прав. Я пойду, - Лестрейд встает с постели. Рубашка присохла к спине. Ему не привыкать.

На его плечо ложится ладонь. Лестрейд повторяет:

\- Я пойду.

Шерлок протягивает ему полотенце для душа.

 

****

 

Лестрейд уже выходит из ванной комнаты, когда ледяной ветер обжигает ему лицо. Нет, это голос Майкрофта доносится из гостиной. Лестрейд застывает в коридоре.

\- ... довольно странная секта.

\- не секта. Сообщество...

\- Вроде бы мусульмане, но по большей части - конверты из европейцев... Радикалы нового типа.

\- Или самого старого. Их интересует смерть, Майкрофт. Смерть - самая дорогая вещь, её не выходит до конца обесценить.

\- Этого мало. Движению нужны положительные ценности и денежные потоки. С куратором Энди что-то случилось, овечка осталась без пастуха. Тебе повезло. Но ты довольно ловко воспользовался его неспособностью к одиночеству.

\- Я вообще довольно ловкий. Вы нашли кого-то ещё?

\- Не всех. Дело времени. Меня интересует другое. Ты пропал с радаров пять дней назад. Сутки с Энди. А до этого - увлекательное путешествие в придонных слоях.

\- Не особенно увлекательное.

Наступает молчание длиной в минуту.

\- Если ты решишься сейчас, то, может быть, даже будешь счастлив, - тихо и устало говорит Майкрофт, - Если разорвёшь этот замкнутый круг и просто попробуешь...

\- Что попробую?

\- Выбрать предметом своих изысканий человека, который достоин лучшего. Раз уж тебе выпала такая удача, зацепись. Попробуй что-то, что не вписывается в программу саморазрушения с блистательными побочными эффектами. С годами эффектов будет все меньше.

\- Зачем ты все это говоришь? И кому? Я знаю, что он достоин лучшего. Но у меня нет лучшего. У меня - нет. Я - худший вариант. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Опять молчание.

\- Я ещё хуже тебя, - вдруг говорит Майкрофт

Лестрейд мотает головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть доставшиеся ему по недосмотру фразы. Как осьминоги, эти двое выпускают при встрече огромное чернильное облако. Он бы ушёл невидимкой, но его ботинки остались в спальне Шерлока.

Лестрейд решительно открывает дверь:

\- Здравствуйте, Майкрофт.

\- Рад вас видеть, инспектор.

Примеряясь к первому месту на чемпионате по неловкости, Лестрейд идёт в спальню, и, завязывая шнурки, все ещё ёжится от взгляда, который видит - нет, не все, это было бы утомительно для видящего - видит то, что нельзя показывать, то, что ты сам не захочешь про себя знать.

Вдруг его охватывает злое веселье и Лестрейд наплевав на то, как это выглядит, проходит через гостиную и целует Шерлока в щеку на прощанье. После секундной растерянности Шерлок отдаёт ему поцелуй.

\- Не отключай телефон в следующий раз. Пока.

****

\- Костюм? - спрашивает Лестрейд у своего гардероба.

\- Почему? Можешь фраппировать Майкрофта, я не против, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- Ясно, костюм.

Большая чёрная машина везёт их и ещё какие-то секретные документы за город.

Войдя в дом, Шерлок сворачивается на диване и уходит в реальный мир внутри телефона. Лестрейд не может себе этого позволить. Майкрофт угощает его созданиями молекулярной кухни, чьим главным достоинством является невесомость. Впрочем, вино нормальной калорийности.

За французским окном газон, покрытый изморозью. Длинные прутья роз обёрнуты дерюгой. В кормушке возится зяблик.

\- К вам ходит садовник?

\- Такому маленькому саду он не нужен. Справляюсь сам.

\- У вас есть на это время?

\- У меня нет времени. Приходится выбирать, на что его нет в большей, а на что - в меньшей степени.

\- И давно так?

\- Всегда. На первом же месте работы выяснилось, что я умею решать проблемы. С тех пор я их решаю. У меня была иллюзия, что в какой-то момент я их решу и займусь чем-то другим, не столь реактивным, но она давно развеяна.

\- Понимаю.

\- Да, вам это должно быть знакомо.

\- У нас это называется "работать на земле".

\- Точно. А я думал, что буду работать в воздухе... Так сказать.

\- Может, ещё не поздно?

\- Скорее, рано. Там работают ангелы. Все остальные решают проблемы, как я.

\- Власть ничего не меняет, хотите сказать? Или вам её все ещё не хватает?

\- Она многое меняет, но ничего не может по-настоящему изменить. Впрочем, Шерлок считает, что если бы у меня была настоящая власть, я бы стал чудовищем.

\- Я считаю, что настоящая власть - это иллюзия, которая дорого обходится. Ты бы не стал чудовищем. Ты бы повесился на петле из собственных беспроигрышных комбинаций, - замечает Шерлок с дивана.

\- А сейчас мне приходится вычислять цену проигрыша. Он стоит ещё дороже.

\- И ты опять ищешь идеальный вариант. Настоящую власть, - Шерлок подходит к столу, вдруг разворачивается и бросает уже из коридора, - Скоро вернусь.

\- Шерлок... - растерянно начинает Лестрейд.

\- Вы уже должны были привыкнуть, инспектор, - говорит Майкрофт, - Он вернётся.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Майкрофт потирает глаза. У него усталый вид.

\- Странно, что я здесь, - говорит Лестрейд.

\- Я рад, что это вы.

\- Ну, я не лучший вариант...

\- Он тоже. Учитывая, что Шерлок - не для дела, а для души - бывает только в притонах, вообразите, кто бы это мог быть.

\- На таком фоне я конечно выигрываю.

\- Извините. Это была вспышка неуместного семейного прагматизма.

\- Почему неуместного? Человек хочет жить с тем, кого любит. А когда это невозможно, на сцену выходят неплохие, не самые плохие и небезнадежные варианты.

\- Мне кажется, разумный человек должен научиться хорошо жить с другим разумным человеком. То есть полюбить его.

\- Вы пробовали?

Майкрофт вдруг краснеет. Лестрейд тоже краснеет - от растерянности и неловкости: он не думал, что Майкрофта можно вогнать в краску глупым вопросом.

\- Вы меня поймали, - говорит Майкрофт, - я не прохожу собственный тест на разумность.

\- Я не нарочно. Думаю, вам не нужны ни лучшие, ни худшие варианты.

\- Я даже не уверен, что смог бы для себя отличить лучший от худшего.

\- Не знаю, завидовать ли вашему безразличию

\- Не завидуйте, тем более, выбора нет. Иногда лучший и худший - это одно и то же.

\- Если любишь мерзавца?

\- Нет, прекрасного человека.

\- Тогда что же? Неодолимые препятствия?

\- Неодолимые. Но хуже всего, что иногда они кажутся совершенной ерундой, мороком.

\- Может, они и есть морок?

Майкрофт смотрит в окно:

\- Холодно. Заварю чай.

Он встаёт и спрашивает внезапно:

\- Вы доверяете Шерлоку?

\- У меня нет ожиданий, которые он мог бы обмануть.

\- Он обманывал меня несколько раз. И каждый раз это не было обманом. Я бы все понял, если бы не возомнил себя, спасителем... например. Он ловил меня в сеть моих собственных иллюзий.

\- Думаю, он любит вас, Майкрофт.

Глаза Майкрофта вдруг достигают Шерлоковой прозрачности, но с золотым блеском по краям:

\- Я слукавил, когда вы спросили про розы. Шерлок не стал бы лгать, будто их не любит, но все ещё не готов признать, что о них заботится. Пойду все же заваривать чай.

Чайник действует на обоих примерно так, как он действовал на Шляпника и Мартовского зайца. Или не чайник, а положение, из которого нельзя выбраться. Необратимость уничтожает неловкость. Они говорят о королях и капусте, морже и плотнике и ещё тысяче вещей, о которых странно было бы говорить по телефону.

Лестрейд случайно поворачивается к окну: Шерлок сидит на скамейке в саду, сцепив руки вокруг колена. Лестрейд стучит по стеклу и машет рукой. Шерлок оборачивается и идёт в дом.

\- Зачем ты мёрз?

\- Вы хохотали, а мне надо было кое о чем подумать.

\- Я, может, и хохотал, но Майкрофта ты не можешь в этом заподозрить.

\- Он оглушительно улыбался.

Шерлок обнимает ладонями чашку и вдыхает пар.

\- Ты был в пяти километрах отсюда. Поймал попутку. Дело было минутное - взглянуть, словом перекинуться, - говорит Майкрофт, - а вот обратно шел пешком.

\- У вас совсем глухо в выходные, машину не поймаешь.

\- Поэтому я здесь живу.

\- И поэтому я живу не здесь. Нам пора домой - в толпу незнакомцев.

****

Обратно они едут на поезде.

\- Что мы там делали? - спрашивает Лестрейд, - у меня было странное чувство, что мы притворяемся парой, как в какой-нибудь семейной комедии.

\- Ты притворялся? Зачем? Почему гордо не объявил Майкрофту, что свободен?

\- И сходство с комедией стало бы неотличимым. Я привык думать, что Холмсы не нуждаются в моих разъяснениях.

\- Майкрофта подводит ум: он привык так много понимать о людях с первого взгляда, что второй и третий кажутся ему лишними. Люди живут в его голове почти в согласии с реальностью. Почти. Знаешь, иногда песчинка попадает в механизм и он вдруг начинает кровоточить.

\- И что он делает, если ... кровоточит?

\- Мне тоже интересно, что он сделает.

\- Ты ставишь над своим братом эксперименты?

\- Нет, я выпускаю лабораторных животных из вольера.

\- Из хулиганства?

\- Из милосердия.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Шерлок складывает руки лодочкой и кладёт на них подбородок:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я никогда не стал бы делать что-то во вред тебе. И даже не смог бы этого захотеть.

Лестрейд остолбенело смотрит прямо в глаза седовласому поселянину, который сидит напротив. Впрочем, тот, кажется, не слышит в словах Шерлока ничего интимного. Да в них и нет ничего интимного. Голая очевидность. Непонятно, почему это так действует.

\- Я знаю.

Поселянин выходит.

\- Ты... хочешь повторить? - спрашивает Лестрейд

\- Да. Так чтобы тебе понравилось.

******

Продолжение следует


End file.
